tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rating Game
' 17 users have signed up to take part in a little game called...The Rating Game!! Here they will chose a answer that they think will get them through to the next round! Every episode a new topic is introduced and the lowest 3 scores are up for jeopardy which is the elimination place.' Sign Ups: 17 users can sign up. #XrosHearts #OrangeBirdMaster2 #Stars&Straps20 #Phyneo #Owen Lover #TrentFan #Franky #BlazeHead 51 #Tikkibikki #LinsdayxJustin #MRace2010 #TDSchool #Leafy #Jordan (LightningandDakotaFan6) #Moon (ReisenMoon) #Jacob (RR44) #CaptainSparklez13 The User Points This is where the points system comes into the game, the lowest 4 are up for elimination. LxJ = 20 ''' '''Orange = 18 Phyneo = 16 Franky = 15 Tikki = 14 MRace = 12 Leafy = 10 Trentfan = 8 Spaklez = 6 Moon = 5 Stars = 4 RR44 = 3 Xros, Jordan, TDS, Owen, Blaze = 0 ''' Elimination Table: Episode 1 Chat: '''You can talk here until the challenge starts Race: Hi everyone? Challenge: Liam: Ok todays rating is on............ Songz!!!! I will rate the songs that you tell me, you will get points in the order of the rank. You can post a Youtube link if you want, but if it is a current song i will most likely know of it. Anyways give me a song then!! XD Race: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d020hcWA_Wg Tikki :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykDsmAqExH8 Phy:War-Poets of the Falls LxJ: Want u Back - Cher Lloyd RR44: Waterfalls- TLC Moon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inKCH26e-LU&list=FLt_Ngz4biq9r67UkamkY8LA&index=2 Stars: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF313aFEUvg TF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUiXsEJ3NSk Mike:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1Gx2AQsHGo Orange: Scream and Shout :D Liam: Ok now thats 10/17 Leafy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU Franky: Read all about it, Part III by Emeli Sande (Tikki : hope you dont mind I added a link to frankys song) (Franky: Thanks Tikki, I forgot to) Liam: Ok, i have waited long enough time for the results. Blaze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEABPD4wNCg (sorry for the late entry.) Results: When i have entries 1st - LxJ 2nd - Orange 3rd - Phy 4th - Franky 5th - Tikki 6th - MRace 7th - Leafy 8th - Trentfan 9th'' - ''Spaklez 10th - Moon 11th - Stars 12th - RR44 Tied 13th - Xros, Jordan, TDS, Owen, Blaze 'Jeopardy 1:' Liam: This ceremony is between the tied 13th's. You can vote for either Xros, Jordan, TDS, Blaze & Owen. Everyone can vote, also...THIS IS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!! So 2 people are going home! Go and vote by tapping their faces on the pad in front of you, then this digital screen will "Rate" the votes and the 2 people nearer the top go home. (Just type *Taps ...* ) Franky: *Taps Owen* (If you vote for two people) *Taps TDS* Tikki: *Taps Owen then Xros* LxJ: *Taps Owen and Xros* Race: *Taps Owen and Xros* Blaze: (Taps Owen and Xros) Liam: Since Blaze posted a LATE entry he can have immunity this time. But you still get no points. ''' Stars: *Taps Jordan and TDS* Blaze: pffft... Phy: *taps Owen and TDS* CS13: *Taps Xros and Owen* TDS: *Taps Owen and Xros* TF: *Taps Owen and TDS* RR44: *Taps TDS and Xros* '''Liam: Goodbye to Xros & OwenLover!! Any last words?? Episode 2: Chat: Challenge: Liam: This weeks rating is................. Tv Shows!!!! Shows can be from any age group, remember more popular ones will get higher points. I will also include Cartoons and Youtube animated series. TF: Battle for Dream Island. CS13: Inanimate Insanity Stars: A show all us watched one time or another... SpongeBob! XD RR44: The work of......FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! XD Tikki: Yugioh the abridged series (YGOTAS) Phy: Let see here... Danny Phantom! LxJ: Naruto !!!!!! Race: Asdfmovie!!! (all 6, and liam gave me permission to put this) Liam: Thats 8 entries, Just 7 more! Moon: Soul Eater Liam: I am only waiting a couple more hours, then the vote will be up Franky: Object Universe Jordan: I'm alive! Total Drama Island.... Duh! :P TDS: Pokemon xD 'Rankings:' When i have all the entries Elimination